Par habitude
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: C'était devenu une habitude. Se retrouver, à la nuit tombée, pour simplement se lier. Mais toutes les habitudes finissent par changer. /T pour les sous-entendus très légers, mais rien de méchant\ !DRABBLE!


C'était devenu leur habitude. Ils se retrouvaient, la nuit, pour assouvir leurs désirs respectifs. Aucun des deux ne se posait de questions. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas normal, que cette relation n'était pas normale, mais dans le fond, ils s'en moquaient. L'important était que les deux hommes soient au rendez-vous.

Il n'y avait pas d'heure précise. Ni de début, ni de fin. Pas de limite. Mais c'était comme de la télépathie. Ils se comprenaient avant même d'en parler. C'était l'énorme avantage de leur lien : ils n'avaient pas besoin de langages codés, ou de gestes pour se dire : « On se retrouve ce soir ». En général, c'était tous les soirs. Mais des fois, l'un n'était pas disponible, ou l'autre n'avait pas envie. Chacun avait sa période.

Ils étaient endurants. Cela n'avait pas été le cas au début, pourtant. La toute première fois, ils étaient gênés, et très peu expérimentés. Ensemble, ils découvraient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils mettaient des fois, un chronomètre. C'était un vague cadran solaire, qui toutes les heures, recommençait un nouveau tour. Au début, cela avait été moins d'un quart de tour. Puis ensuite, cela faisait un quart, puis un peu moins de deux, et bientôt, ils étaient rendus aux trois quarts d'un tour. C'est au bout de la troisième fois que cela devint une habitude.

C'était une tournante. Un coup c'était l'un, un coup c'était l'autre. Ils avaient inversé la première fois par curiosité. Puis suivant leurs humeurs respectives, ils prenaient la place qu'ils voulaient. Jamais ne fut arrivée la fois où ils eurent eu envie d'être dans la même position. A croire qu'ils se parlaient réellement par télépathie. D'un côté, c'était déstabilisant. Savoir qu'un autre que vous sait ce que vous pensez, et inversement… Oui, c'était troublant.

Puis il y eut ce jour. L'un avait du partir pour tuer les titans infiltrés dans les murs. Seul. Car il était l'unique atout de cette révolution humaine. L'unique personne capable de tuer ces prédateurs par dizaines. Oui, c'était le seul à pouvoir faire ce travail. L'autre c'était sentit seul. Surtout le soir. La nuit, dans la fraîcheur des draps d'habitude si chauds, il repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Leurs paroles, leurs gestes, mais surtout leurs expressions…

Un messager était venu, une semaine après son départ. Le cœur oppressé, le corps épuisé, l'esprit fatigué. L'homme lui avait dit d'une voix monotone : « Il a été blessé. Il restera sur place encore quelques temps, pour qu'il se remette. » Il avait espéré. Hélas, il ne s'était jamais remis, et son enterrement avait été programmé dans les jours suivants.

Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel. La brigade 104, ainsi que ses amis, et le bataillon d'exploration étaient présents. Son père n'était pas venu, certainement qu'il n'était pas au courant de la mort de son fils. Beaucoup avaient pleuré, même les durs n'avaient pu retenir une larme. Lui, maintenant totalement seul, ne s'était pas présenté aux obsèques. Non, cela était bien trop dur pour lui. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer. Il irait le soir. Seul. Comme avant.

Elle était venue le voir. Avec le blondin. La fille avait voulu le frapper, car il n'avait pas respecté sa mémoire. Il avait voulu s'énerver, lui aussi. Seulement, il n'en avait plus la force. Ses yeux étaient encore plus fatigués que d'habitude. Le blond l'avait vu, et avait retenu la brune. Il s'était excusé, et avait…sourit. Il s'était contenté de sourire, pour partir ensuite. Il était son meilleur ami, non ? Alors comment pouvait-il sourire dans un moment pareil ? Décidemment… Il s'était affaiblit.

La nuit. Il était avec lui. Mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas dans le lit non plus. Non, ils étaient dehors, seuls. La pluie était intervenue, comme pour lui dire de ne pas trainer. Il s'était accroupi, sur sa tombe. Une croix de bois était plantée dans la terre, simplement. Comme pour dire que c'était juste la fin d'une existence banale, comme les autres. Il se releva. Une bourrasque lui enleva les cheveux de la figure. Des yeux vides, morts.

Eren Jäger était mort, et Rivaille avait péri avec lui, devenant un être sans âme.

_Le monde fut surpris de retrouver au petit matin, la tombe du jeune Jäger vide. Quelques mètres plus loin, sur la falaise, deux corps s'étaient retrouvés. Comme à leur habitude, ils avaient passé leur dernière nuit ensemble. _

_Depuis, on raconte dans les différents bataillons et dans les cités, une histoire entre deux hommes, qui se retrouvaient la nuit pour s'aimer librement, et qui moururent dans un destin tragique. _


End file.
